Brake for an Addict (one-shot)
by KatherineHowardRose
Summary: Helga moves into the boarding house after high school. She received a large inheritance from her mother's mother and decided to leave her family. All throughout high school Arnold thought Helga was a loner, but when she moves into the boarding house he finds out about her party life. They figure out they don't know each other as well as they thought when they find themselves going


Brake for an Addict

Helga moves into the boarding house after high school. She received a large inheritance from her mother's mother and decided to leave her family. All throughout high school Arnold thought Helga was a loner, but when she moves into the boarding house he finds out about her party life. They figure out they don't know each other as well as they thought when they find themselves going to the same rave.

Helga scooted out onto the fire escape and closed her window behind her. She hurried down the steps and jumped down into the alley when she reached the pull down ladder. When she jumped, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw someone in all black and neon blue climbing down the fire escape. When he jumped down next to her, she froze.

"Arnold?!" She looked him up and down. He had on a black hoodie and black baggy pants that swallowed his feet so she couldn't see his shoes. He was even wearing bead bracelets and had slick silver goggles nestled in his hair.

"Helga!" Arnold took her outfit in too. "What are you doing out here?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I could ask you the same question."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this...I have somewhere to be..." He started walking down the alley. When she followed him, he rounded on her. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with."

"Pfft!" Helga scoffed. "I just happen to be going in the same direction as you, football head."

They glared at each other, testy every time they took the same turns down the same streets. Finally, Arnold got fed up and rounded on her.

"Stop following me!" He shouted at her.

Helga was getting annoyed, she had a feeling that he was playing some weird game with her. "Me?! You stop following _me_!"

Arnold sighed. "Look, I'm going to a place where you can't just bring random people..."

"So am I." Helga gave him a side look. "Wait a sec..." Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. _I have to be sure..._ She unzipped her hoodie, revealing her pink tank top, it had "PLUR" written on it in UV paint.

"No way!" Arnold stared at her chest. He unzipped his hoodie, revealing his shirt also said "PLUR."

They shouted at each other at the same time, "Peace, love, unity, respect!" They started laughing, then Arnold put his hoodie back on.

"Wow, I didn't take you for the type." Helga smirked as they started walking again.

He shrugged. "What can I say? When that bass drops..." He sighed. "I got tired of being the 'good boy' all the time. I needed somewhere to relax and have fun. But I never liked stupid school parties and stuff."

Another figure all in black was headed toward them. When he passed under a street light, Helga could see that it was Gerald. When he shook hands with Arnold, he jerked his chin up.

"What's with Pataki?" He glared at Arnold. "You know Iggy would kill us!"

Helga fluffed her hair. "I seriously doubt that since Pop Tart relies on _me_ for his pops."

Gerald's mouth gaped open. "Say what?"

Arnold grinned at Gerald. "I didn't drop a word, she was heading out at the same time."

He still wasn't convinced. "So, where's your bars?"

"Oh please, bars are so old school." Helga snorted. She unzipped her holster and pulled out two LED balls on chains. "Rainbow poi is where it's at."

"Fine..." He rolled his eyes as she put them away. "I don't need fancy shit to have a good time. Let's get going before we miss the good shit."

The trio made their way to the abandoned steel mill. Gerald knocked a pattern on the door and the eye latch slid open.

"Yes?" The bouncer glared at them.

Gerald cleared his throat. "We would like ride the slide."

The latch slid closed and huge locks crunched, then the door creaked open. They passed through, unzipping their hoodies as they went. The bouncer nodded and let them pass. He shut the door again and Gerald led them down the winding rickety staircase. They could already hear the music. They stuffed their hoodies into their backpacks. Helga noticed that Arnold's was a blue cupcake, and Gerald's was a red circle with black plush spikes. They came to the second door, it was unguarded.

"Welcome, to heaven." Gerald smirked as he pulled the door open. The music hit them like a shock wave. It was so loud that at first Helga couldn't tell what she was hearing, but the beat went through her and she bounced through the door.

"Aw yeah!" She screamed, running toward the pulsing crowd and flashing lights.

The boys followed after her. Multi-colored lasers cut through the gloom and ribbons of light coming from glowsticks and poi balls made the room look as if a rainbow orgy had exploded. Helga unzipped her holster and pulled out a pink tube, it had a banana sticker on it. She popped the lid and shook out a pill, then swallowed it. Arnold held out his hand and she shook two into his hand, he gave one to Gerald and they popped them. Gerald pulled bars out of his pants pocket and the boys cracked them, then shook them, bringing the color to life. Arnold had blue, Gerald had red. Helga took out a pair of pink LED bars, since the crowd was too close for her to swing the poi. The bass drop hit, and they started dancing.

Helga felt the music take over her body, her arms flew as pink ribbons of light danced around her body. Everyone was just a blur of neon colors. She nodded her head along, her feet jumping and sliding. She could feel the heat rising, her body was melting. Her hair swished as she bounced. The song switched, and she noticed the blue light was coming toward her. Arnold started threading his bars around her, she followed suit with her pink ones. They could feel the air rush past as they danced, but they never touched.

Arnold could feel the pill starting to take effect. When a candy slut walked past, she kissed Helga's cheek and handed her a lollipop. It was resealed with a rainbow sticker. Helga grabbed the candy slut's arm and drew her in, kissing her on the mouth. She grabbed Helga's pigtails, crushing their faces together. When they drew away, the slut handed Helga another lollipop and a scrap of paper. She sashayed away. Helga stuck the paper in her holster, then handed Arnold the second lolly. They unwrapped them and stuffed them into their mouths.

The colors blended, then fell away. Arnold watched as Helga started to dance again, the pink ribbons swirled around her. She was a glowing goddess, pink wings fluttering at her back. Arnold started dancing again, he wanted to dance until his heart exploded, to show her that could also fly.

#

Helga climbed up the fire escape behind Arnold. Together they descended into his bedroom. The bed felt so soft under Helga's hands. She pulled off her clothes and rolled on the bed, wanting the fabric to touch every inch of her body. Arnold was hovering above her, his hair waving like a golden cloud.

Arnold watched Helga take off her clothes and roll on the bed. Her skin was so pale that she looked like she was made of the moon. He leaned down and licked her skin. She shivered under him, and sighed. Arnold licked her again, she tasted like marshmallows and the ocean. He couldn't get enough. She petted his face with her hand, it was soft. He pulled his clothes off, wanted to feel the electricity from her hands all over him. He pressed himself against her, the electricity was getting stronger. Helga's hands were all over him, he was drowning. He sucked in air, the air was hot. They were so close that their bodies were reforming into something new. He could feel himself going into her body, being consumed. The room was spinning and he could feel the beat of the bass again. As the music smacked into his heart, he felt his vision blurring. Then he blacked out.

The next morning, Arnold woke up with a headache. He rubbed his eyes, the cheap eyeliner smeared on his hands. He stretched and his hand collided with something soft. He looked down and saw someone was in bed with him, a girl. He pulled down the covers and she rolled over, revealing her face.

"Helga?!" He jumped out of bed.

Her eyes popped open, the noise frightened her. She sat up and saw a naked Arnold staring at her. "Oh my God!"

Arnold followed her gaze and noticed he was naked. He ran to his dresser and pulled out some boxers. He jammed his legs through the holes as Helga got out of bed. She was also naked, she picked up her clothes off the floor and started pulling them on. She rubbed her temples.

"So last night really happened?" Arnold muttered as he watched her get dressed. He rolled his eyes. "Well...except the part where I thought you were made of candy..."

Helga nodded. "I guess...Although I'm pretty sure we didn't actually fly here." She rubbed her arm. "Wow...well...this changes a lot..."

Arnold ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess..."

They stared at the floor, silent. It was still pretty unbelievable. _Arnold's a party boy, geez! And here I thought football head would be busy dragging my ass to rehab or something..._

#

The next day, Arnold and Helga drove to school together. When they reached the cafeteria, Helga followed Arnold to sit with Gerald and Sid instead of heading to the library. The whole crew was there that morning, making Helga nervous. Gerald held out his fist, and Helga bumped it before sitting down.

"Okay, what happened?" Sid crossed his arms, "Did hell freeze over or something?"

Arnold sat down next to Helga. "What?" He shrugged.

Sid scoffed. "Oh come on, no one is going to explain to me why we're all suddenly cool with Pataki?"

Gerald smirked. "Can't tell ya, it's a cool club secret." He winked.

Helga's eyes bulged when she saw a girl sashay up to Sid. It was the candy slut from the night before, only she didn't have sunshine stickers on her face. She giggled and blew Helga a kiss. Helga's cheeks burned and gave an awkward smile back.

Sid clenched his fists. "Okay! That's it!" He jumped up from his seat.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She put her hand on Sid's shoulder.

"Mandy, how do you know Helga?" He glared at her.

Mandy the candy slut giggled. "Oh, it's nice to have a name to put to that face."

Sid's eyes went wide. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't tell you, silly." She poked Sid's nose. "You know the rules."

Sid slumped back into his chair. "Fine, everyone just leave me in the dust why don't ya!"

Helga glanced around. "Why can't we tell him?"

"Cuz Sid is all straight edge and shit." Gerald shook his head.

She wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Oh I dunno," Sid's voice raised an octave, "maybe it's cuz _juvy_ was no picnic!"

Helga shrugged. "Geez, it's not like _I_ was exactly in the loop until now."

" _Anyway_ ," Gerald sighed, "we goin' out driving tonight?"

Arnold leaned on the table. "I'm out, they're starting to notice all the miles I'm putting on the Packard..."

"My car's in the shop." Gerald shook his head.

"Well, I drove last time." Sid had moved his chair back and had Mandy on his lap.

Helga looked around. "Well, I could drive...where are we going?"

Their heads whipped to her. "You have a car?" Sid didn't know whether to be surprised or laugh.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I drove me and Arnold today."

"Well, the thing is, Pataki," Gerald played with a pencil on the table, "we're not driving _somewhere,_ we're just _driving_."

#

Helga was lounging on Arnold's bed. He was sitting at his computer, doing homework, when Helga's phone beeped with a text. She jumped up off the bed.

"Oh, yes!" She ran to the closet. "This is exactly what I need!"

Arnold watched her rip through her clothes. "What are you doing?"

Helga held up a pink cut-off tank top. "We're going out tonight!"

"But we can't..." he sighed, "we have homework, and school tomorrow..."

"So? We can do it later." Helga ripped her shirt off and pulled the tank top on. She went back to hunting through her clothes.

"Helga, please!" Arnold rubbed his eyes. "We're both really behind in our classes..."

"One night won't hurt." She took off her pajama bottoms and pulled on a black pleated mini skirt. She pulled on a pair of black boots and started tying her hair up into a ponytail. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Where are we going?"

Helga tied a pink ribbon into her ponytail. "I can't tell you, you have to trust me."

"So, you can tell me who you've popped, but you can't tell me where we're going?" He smirked at her.

"I can't tell you because I don't know where it is yet." She was dusting black and pink eyeshadow onto her eyelids. "I only know where we're meeting. Once we meet, then T.D. will tell us where we are going."

"Who's 'T.D.'?"

Helga looked him up and down. "Get dressed." She went back to putting mascara on. "T.D. Is 'Top Dog.'"

Arnold stared at her. "Helga...are you in _a...gang?"_

She giggled. "Well technically you could call it that. But no, it's not a 'gang'." She made air quotes with her fingers.

Arnold sighed and went to his closet and pulled on his favorite blue and black gear. He followed Helga's lead and put on his black boots instead of his blue kicks. "All right, I'm dressed. Now what?"

"Let's change this up so you don't look silly." Helga took his beads off and handed him arm gauntlets. She also put his goggles away.

"But I like those!" Arnold protested.

Helga shook her head. "We're not going to a rave. All right, let's head out before they leave without us." Helga started climbing up to Arnold's roof and down the fire escape.

They snuck out into the street. Arnold stayed close behind Helga. When they ducked into an alley he came face to face with a group of people dressed in black and yellow and green. A tall black haired guy pointed at Arnold.

"Who's this?"

Helga draped herself over Arnold. "My man, Ajax."

"So, Ajax. You boinking Lilith?" The guy nodded to Helga.

"Oh stop it, T.D. I can spread my legs if I wanna." Helga sneered.

Arnold froze. _What the hell is going on?_ He had never heard Helga talk like that.

"Well, I'm done waiting around." T.D. rubbed his hands together. "The pigs are busy tonight with a stake out. Leaving the straightaway free to play."

They fell into step with the group, Helga and Arnold near the back.

"What was that about?" Arnold whispered. "And who is Ajax?"

Helga rolled her eyes. "You're Ajax and I'm Lilith. We all have names. If the cops catch one of us we can confess without being found since we all use fake names."

Arnold smirked at her. "Lilith?"

She shoved him. "Look, we're headed for the straightaway. We don't usually get to play on such a good strip of road." Helga whispered.

As they neared the main road, Arnold could hear the roar of engines. When they turned the corner he saw a crowd of people all dressed in black and neon. Boomboxes were blasting music, people were carrying around booze, and there was a line of souped up street racing cars.

Arnold's jaw dropped. "You're a street racer?!"

"I keep my car at T.D.'s, otherwise my dad would try to pawn it." She shrugged. "It's really technically not my car. T.D. Just lets me use it."

"Why?" Arnold was staring at the cars.

Helga giggled. "Because I'm good at it and T.D. likes money."

She led them over to a black car with a high spoiler on the back. It wasn't as flashy as the other cars, but when Helga opened the door, Arnold could see that it wasn't a regular car.

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to race. You could hurt yourself!"

Helga grabbed Arnold's shirt and kissed him. "I'll be fine, I promise." She got in the car, but left the door open.

T.D. got up on one of the cars and held up his hands. "All right, pigs are still busy. Race is about to start. Pay the pot!"

Wads of cash were handed to a guy with blonde hair that had been swept back from his face with gel. He was wearing black and red with a black beanie on his head. "Bets here! Bets here!" He called as he took the cash and made notes on his phone.

"Go stand with the others." Helga waved at Arnold. "Move with the pack. I don't want you to get caught. If something happens, follow Deets, he's the one taking the bets. He never gets caught."

Arnold bent down and kissed her. "Please be careful."

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

Helga shut the door of the car and Arnold retreated back with the group. A girl in black and blue sidled up to him.

"Mmm...so you're Lilith's new flavor? I hope she doesn't get bored _too_ fast." She smirked.

Arnold blushed. "Umm..."

"Name's Veedra." She looked him up and down. "You black on blue then?"

"I...uh...I guess..." Arnold fidgeted with his hands. _What are these people talking about? What are we doing here?_

Veedra giggled. "You're cute, this must be your first race." She looked over at Helga's car. "Well, you'll get quite the present at the finish line if Lilith wins."

Arnold watched her slink away. He felt his head buzzing, there was so much going on. He jumped when the cars started revving their engines. Deets had walked out in front of the cars. The cars moved forward so that they were in a neat little line. He held up his arms, and the cars revved their engines. It sounded like rockets taking off, or airplanes. Arnold fought the urge to cover his ears, thinking it might get him in trouble.

Deets dropped his arms and the cars roared as they went off. The crowd jostled around Arnold, running to follow the cars. He followed too. He saw Veedra and Deets running up ahead. He remembered Helga's advice. He hoped he wouldn't have to follow it.

The cars barreled down the straight. There wasn't a single person other than the pack out. Arnold suspected that someone had planned that in advance. As he ran he saw two girls in black and yellow standing, holding their camera phones up on either side of the curb. The crowd was jumping and shouting, the cars were zooming toward them. As they passed the two girls, the cars slammed on their brakes. The tires squealed and the air was filled with the smell of burning rubber.

The girls ran up to Deets, handing over their phones. He looked at one, and then the other. Then he held his hands up. The crowd fell silent and Deets let his arms drop. He pointed at Helga's black car.

"Lilith!"

The crowd went ballistic, jumping and yelling. Arnold was sure someone would call the cops on them for the racket they were causing. The drivers left their cars and Deets began dishing out money to the bet winners. Helga walked up to Deets and received a large wad of cash which she tucked into her bra. She walked up to Arnold, he saw that her cheeks were rosy and she was panting. Her blue eyes sparkled in the street lamp light.

"I won!" Her voice was husky. Her eyes drank him in, making Arnold feel intimidated. Helga bit her lip. "Let's go, I wanna claim my prize." Helga smirked as she grabbed Arnold's ass, and then steered him toward T.D.

He let out a little yelp, surprised by her lust. When they stopped in front of T.D. Helga pulled the money out.

"Your cut, T.D." She counted out several bills and then handed them over.

He counted the money and then put it away in his front pocket. "Always a pleasure doing business with you, love." T.D. clapped her on the shoulder. "Well, Nero is taking the car back to the garage. You up for the party tonight?"

"You know it!" Helga laughed.

They shook hands, winding their thumbs together, pulling their fingers together and then punched each other in the shoulder with their other hands. T.D. nodded and then disappeared back into the crowd.

Arnold stood, staring at the crowd that was sucking into large vans, the cars already gone. "So, it's over?"

Helga patted his arm. "Yes, races are quick like that. Now let's hop before they leave without us!" She dragged him into one of the waiting windowless vans.

#

Arnold let Helga lead him back to the boarding house. When they climbed the fire escaped he could see up Helga's skirt. Her panties were glistening with wetness.

He chuckled to himself. _Now I see why she was in a hurry to come home._

When they were safely inside, Helga lunged at him. Her lips crashed against his, her hips grinding into him. Arnold grabbed her ass and picked her up, Helga wrapped her legs around his middle. They kissed, Helga running her hands through Arnold's hair. He stepped backward until they tumbled onto the bed. Arnold fumbled with the studded belt as they continued to kiss. Helga threw off her top and took the money out of her bra. She tossed the bills onto the floor and then went back to kissing him. Arnold unclasped her bra, throwing it, then pulled his shirt off.

Helga ran her hands over Arnold's muscular chest. He grabbed her sides and flipped her over so he was on top. Helga fumbled with his pants, pulling them down over his ass. Arnold pulled them off the rest of the way with his boxers.

She drew herself up and pulled off her panties, keeping her mini skirt on. Helga leaned forward and took Arnold's cock in her mouth. Arnold moaned and wove his fingers into Helga's hair. All too soon she stopped, pulling away. He whimpered, but when he looked down he saw Helga biting her lip and giving him a coy look. She was on her back, her legs open.

Arnold pressed his cock against her opening, making Helga moan. He pushed it past her folds and she pulled him in. She simpered, and ran her fingers over her open mouth. "Oh please!" She whined.

He thrust, hard, making Helga jerk her head back. She grabbed his face and kissed him. They moved together, grinding their hips. Then Helga pushed him, pulling herself off of him. Arnold protested, but she turned away on her hands and knees. She bounced her ass at him. He got up on his knees and slid back into her.

"Oh, yes! Arnold!" She moaned.

Arnold thrust into her, harder, his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. He thrusted fast, his hips slapping against her ass. He reached under chest and hoisted her up. Helga shifted her weight onto her knees, leaning back against Arnold's chest as he held her up. He kissed her neck while twisting one of her nipples between his fingers. She was moaning louder.

"Shhh..." he whispered in her ear. "People can hear us."

She bit her lip to keep quiet. Arnold moved his hand down to her clit, rolling his thumb over it. She gasped, bucking harder against him. Her walls tightened, making Arnold groan.

"Right there! Right there!" She gasped.

Arnold rubbed his thumb harder while thrusting faster. He panted into her hair.

"I'm gunna..."

He exploded inside her, his thumb crushing her clit. He held his hand over Helga's mouth as she cried out, muffling the sound. His hand was soaked as she came on him. When her walls loosened, he lowered her onto the bed, and then slumped down beside her.

Helga was panting for breath, her loins were still hot. She slid her hand down, but Arnold batted it away. He stuck two of his fingers inside her, making her gasp. He thrust his fingers, banging the heel of his hand against her clit. She clawed at the pillow behind her head.

"Harder! Harder!" She whispered.

Arnold sat up, banging his hand into her. The muscles in his arm flexed, Helga threw her head back in ecstasy. Cum flooded onto his hand again and Helga lay twitching and moaning. He wiped his hand off on the bed sheets and laid back down.

Helga rolled over and draped herself over his side. Her crotch pressed against his hip, it was warm and sticky. Arnold rolled his head over to look at her.

"That was some party." He laughed.


End file.
